Nemesis (Resident Evil)/Jokermagnum55
As first appeared on the M:AA Wikia with the name "Movesets by Joker: Nemesis (Resident Evil)", April 2, 2013 At this point, screw Frank. Anyways, I've come up with a moveset for Nemesis. Now some of you may be going: "Oh, but Nemesis is a villain!" Well, that's true, but I also added a little explanation as to why he's available... well, not really, but I have another project in the works. Enjoy! Next project: Secret! Nemesis *Class:Bruiser *Stats **Health: 5/5 **Stamina: 3/5 **Attack: 5/5 **Defense: 5/5 **Accuracy: 2/5 **Evasion: 1/5 *Passives: **Tyrant Virus ***Immune to Poison, Biofeedback, Chilled, Burning, Stun, Static Charge, and Bleeding ***Takes damage and loses stamina every turn (15%) ***Takes reduced damage from DoT effects **Desperate Evolution ***Does more damage the lower his health is (at 1% health, he does + 100% damage) ***When he is out of stamina, he gains Sudden Death the next round. He also no longer loses health due to Tyrant Virus **Against Programming ***He has a 40% chance to preemptively attack anyone during anyone's turn due to his original programming not being fully overwritten. ***This attack has Pressure Points ***Has a 50% to hit "S.T.A.R.S." members. *Moves **L1:Tentacle Slam ***%5 Stamina ***Unarmed Ranged attack; 1 hit ***85% Hit/30% Crit ***Nemesis reaches out with his tentacles to attack an enemy for a high amount of damage ***Exposed ***Dizzy ***40% chance to Stun ***Target Down (expires next round) ****This target can no longer be hit by Tentacle Slam ***Scanning for target ****Has a 75% chance to become a quick action. ***Tentacular strain ****The next Tentacle Slam/Tendril Slam does reduced damage (-25% of current damage) ****Stackable ****Never expires **L2: Tendril Slam **20%Stamina ***Ranged AoE attack; 12 hits ***75% Hit/ 20% Crit ***Nemesis slams his hand into the ground and unleashes tendrils beneath the enemy team for moderate damage ***Stealthy ***Slowed ***Exploits Flying ***Grounded ****Guaranteed to be hit by Ground Attack ****All Ground Attacks exploit Grounded ***Tentacular Strain **L6: Bazooka Barrage ***20% Stamina ***Ranged Explosive Single attack; 1 hit ***90% Hit/15% Crit ***1 round cooldown ***Nemesis fires a round from his rocket for a high amount of damage against a single target when the single hit is combined with the splash damage. ****Staggered ****Off-balance ****Deadly Splash *****Deals a small amount of damage to all enemies and causes Weakened **L9: Unleash the Virus **Drains all remaining stamina **Ranged all hitting Attack; 20 Hits **100% Hit/100% Crit **4 Round cooldown, Starts 2 rounds cooled down **Nemesis unleashes his final form against everyone and releases a combination of his tentacles and acid spray, which deals a moderate to EPIC amount of damage to the enemy team and a small-moderate amount of damage to his allies (Think Human Torch's Nova Blast)) ***Desperation Attack ***Paragon Exploiter ***High Crits ***Deadly Crits ***Slow Recharge *Recruitment Quote: **Nick Fury: "Agent, all of our lab geeks have attempted to program Nemesis to our side. From what I've seen, it worked well. However, take caution whenever you fight alongside it. Some bits of its original programming may still be there." **Nemesis: "...Stars..." Category:Heroes Category:Bruisers Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel